scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's The Loud House 2017
Cast * Lincoln Loud - Dipper Pines * Lori Loud - Agent Xero * Leni Loud - Star Butterfly * Luna Loud - Grim Reaper * Luan Loud Good - Wander * Lynn Loud - Ko * Lucy Loud - Yumi Yoshimura * Lola Loud - Saraline Timbers * Lana Loud - Olly Timbers * Lisa Loud - Razmo * Lily Loud - Poof * Rita Loud - Marina * Lynn Loud Sr. - Armando * Clyde McBride - Newt * Charles - Hank The Pig * Cliff - Bernie * Geo - Sir Yipsalot Actor Reference * Walt - Cheese * Mr. Grouse Bad - Vlad Plasmius * Mr. Grouse Good - Migmar Migmar * Bobby Santiago - Ansi Molina * Ronnie-Anne Santiago - Pacifica Northwest * Mrs. Johnson - Imelda * Harold McBride - Lord Starchbottom * Howard McBride - Discord, Professor Utonium, Frankie Foster and Mr. Herriman * Flip - Storm King * Carol Pingrey - Mamo * Himself - Mr. Coconuts * Liam - Chloe Carmichael * Zach - Timmy Turner * Rusty Spokes - Atchan * Girl Jordan - Bliss * Mick Swagger - Mr. Woop Man Actor Reference * Mrs. Jellinski - Witch from Chowder Actor Reference * Hunter Spector - Baxter * Scoots - Granny Smith * Chunk - Captain Celaeno * Katherine Mulligan - Sam Sparks * Classmate 1 1 - Anais Watterson * Classmate 2 1 - Steven Universe * Exterminator - Eddy's Brother * Interviewer - Lula, Dave's Sword * Itself - Trashy * Herself - Nun * Pool Managers - Black Hat, Lord Boxman and Hildy Gloom * Papa Wheelie - Li'l Gideon * Flat Tire - T.K.O. * Himself - Colonel Crackers * T-Bone - Breadmaker Actor Reference * Stroller Mom - Kitty Katswell Actor Reference * Farmer - El Poli * Classmate 1 - Flapjack * Classmate 2 - Gregory * Linsleu Adams - Sally * Girl Jordan's signature look - Cream The Rabbit * News Anchor - Uncle Pockets * Pucker Uppenheimer - Britney Britney * Mall Cop Captain - Einstone * Scalper - Jackes Tinelli * Himself - Blarney the Dinosaur * Ticket Seller - Astor * Sean - Flash Dashing Actor Reference * Aunt Ruth - Ms. Gillian * Donnie - Verminious Snaptrap Actor Reference * Pop Pop - Grunkle Stan * Classmates - Nergal Jr. Terrence Foster World Snip and Snails * Classmate's Mom - Sunshine * Customer - Squidward Tentacles * Band Leaders - Lazlo, Juandissimo Magnifico and Ponce De Leon Actors Reference * Tetherby - Quasmido Wilson * Kirby - Bela * Bates - Stan * Traffic Cop - Tom Trench * Dr. Feinstein - Atticus * Hot Dog Customer - Uncle Grandpa * Garbage Truck Driver - Pteresa * Luan Loud Bad - Bendy * Grocery Store Manager - Lewis Actors Reference * Bratty Kid - King Chad * Bratty Kid's Mom - Nostrilla Dupont * Coach Pacowski - Hector * Coach - Purrlance * Hawk and Hank - Human Bill Cipher and Demongo * Referee - Magnifo Actor Reference * Twin Sisters - Katherine-Alice and Dennis O'Bannon * Park Ranger - Principal Actor Reference * Tabby - Jeff the Spider * Giggles - David * Polly Pain - Pird * Haiku - Janice * Teen Carny - Hayseed Turnip Truck Actor Reference * DJ - Fairy Geek 1 Actor Reference * Loki Loud - Agent Marc * Loni Loud - Boy Star Butterfly * Luke Loud - Girl Grim Reaper * Lane Loud - Girl Wander * Boy Lynn Loud - Girl Ko * Lars Loud - Boy Yumi Yoshimura * Lexx Loud - Boy Saraline Timbers * Leif Loud - Girl Olly Timbers * Levi Loud - Girl Razmo * Leon Loud - Girl Poof * Linka Loud - Dippie Pines * Herself - Mrs. Coconuts * Maggie - Ketta Actor Reference * Tweens - Carnelian and Skinny Actors References * Maggie's Mom - Ludo's Mother * Moms - Marci McFist and Shandra Jimenez Actor Reference * Hugh - Neil * Ms. DiMartino - Olga * Patchy Drizzle - Scotsman Actor Reference * Sue - Lord Dominator * Bernie - Lord of Illumination * Seymour - Finders Keepers Actor Reference * Senior - Rhombulus * Navy Seal - Drill Sergeant * Darin McGowan - Gotlt * Mailman - Lars Barriga * Jeffrey - Hugh Test Actor Reference * Frat Boy 1 - Ratchet Actor Reference * Frat Boy 2 - Clank * Staffer - Jay Ten * Ms. Shrinivas - Ms. Bowman * Junkyard Guy - Sir Brad Straight * Giovanni - Oggy the Otter * Waiter - Tumblr * Scout Leader - Maria Rivera Actor Reference * Principal Huggins - Denzel Crocker * Pep and Softball Coach - Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy * Chaz - Marco Diaz * Joey - Billy Actor Reference * Tad - Rigby * Teen Girl 1 - Mila Actor Reference * Becky - Heidi Weinerman * Maria Santiago - Ms. Baker * Bill Buck - Don Andres * Goons - Ozzy and Strut * Dr. Shuttleworth - Chai Raja * Jancey Yates - Mikey's Mom * Bumper Yates Sr. - Mikey's Dad * Beatrix Yates - Angie * Belle Yates - Mikey * Bumper Yates Jr. - Waifu * Beau Yates - Tuck Carbunkle * Darcy Homandollar - Sarah Corduroy * Frida Puga Casagrande - Mavis * Carlos Casagrande - Jonathan Loughran * Carlota Casagrande - Pauline Bell * Carlino Carl Casagrande - Male Amethyst * Carlos Jr. Cj - Dennis * Carlitos Casagrande - Timmy * Rosa Casagrande - Eunice * Hector Casagrande - Frankenstein * Sam - Garnet * Benny - Twilight Sparkle * Skippy - Rainbow Brite * Himself - Fentom the Feel-Good Fox * Myrtle - Mrs. Power * Cherry Farmer - SpongeBob Squarepants * Burly Prisoner - Shadow Villain * Natalie, Casey and Sameer - Megan, Cuts and Boyo * Lynn Sr.'s Double - Evil Armando * Rita's Double - Evil Marina * Lincoln's Double - Bipper * Lori's Double - Evil Agent Xero * Leni's Double - Evil Star Butterfly * Luna's Double - Evil Grim Reaper * Lynn's Double - Evil Ko * Lucy's Double - Evil Yumi * Lola's Double - Evil Saraline Timbers * Lana's Double - Evil Olly Timbers * Lisa's Double - Evil Razmo * Lily's Double - Evil Poof * Michelle Lewis - Vicky * Doug Rockwell - Dark Laser Gallery S1e5 dipper waves.png Agent Xero Ready.png S1E23 Normal Person.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-24-15h06m21s101.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander Picnic Basket.png Maxresdefault OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Annoucement Trailer - PAX East 2017.jpeg Yumi 1251653487530 f.jpg S1E2 IMG 70.png S1E1 Olly moved a lever.png Maxresdefault RATZ - Mackerel Blues S01E42 Full Episode in HD.jpeg FairlyOddBaby422.jpg Maxresdefault Zig and Sharko - NEW SEASON 2 - Bosom Buddies S02E34 Full Episode in HD.jpeg Pirate Express on Twitter; Armando is serenanding his true love this couple.jpg CDnclAJWgAAZtu0.jpg Hank The Pig.jpg Zig and Sharko - Bernie Phone.png Sir Yipsalot.png Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg S01e19 Vlad smoldering.png Screenshot 20180428 224225.png Screenshot 4655.png S1e7 Pacifica.png Imelda-coco-086.jpg S1e01a The Giant Terrorizes the Town and Starchbottom 13.PNG Queen-delightful-the-7d-35.5.jpg The Storm King's Evil Smile MLPTM.jpg Ok ko lets be heroes mamo redesign 2 read desc by envythefoxxx-dbrxyki.png Mr. Coconuts.png Chloe carmichael character list.png Season 9 Timmy.jpg Atchan.jpg Bliss ac00-TV-Powerpuff-Girls.png Mr. Woop Man's.png Witch-chowder-7.7.jpg Ddf337aa5872e669f467e037332150c5e49286d1 00.jpg Granny Smith.png Captain Celaeno ID MLPTM.png Sam Sparks From Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV Series.png The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki - TheGoonds17.png Storm in the Room 189.png EddyB.png Lula.jpg S1E12B introducing Trashy.png Sergeant Roderick.JPG Nun-the-loud-house-66.jpg Black Hat in his desk.png 2017-10-24 20-44-20.185.jpg S1e14b Hildy ''Bust this baby on the double..jpg Gfgideon.jpg Brick Rowdyruff Boys.png Colonel-crackers-the-loud-house-47.5.jpg BreadMakerInfobox.jpg Kitty Katswell 982.JPG Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.31.28 PM.png Adam-lyon-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-80.5.jpg Maxresdefault A Flapjack Needs A K'nuckles.jpeg Greg and his pet frog.png Capture-0.png L125cream.jpg Uncle pockets.jpg Truth10.png Einstone-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery-6.3.jpg Jackes Tineli Undertale Animated Series.png S1E13A Blarney.png Astor-samurai-jack-8.77.jpg Flash Dashing.png Ms-gillian-fangbone-9.76.jpg Verminious Snaptrap.jpg S1e16 something about you.png Nergal jr.png User1537 pic755 1271272077.jpg World.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Sunshine.png Squidward-tentacles-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-3.2.jpg Lazlofakesit.jpg Animated Muscle Men Wiki - Juandissimo Magnifico.jpg Ponce-de-leon-the-mr-peabody-and-sherman-show-9.69.jpg Quasimodo Wilson Char 81364.jpg Bela Hotels are for humans.PNG Hotel Transylvania Wiki - Stan.jpg Hazbin Hotel Wiki Tom1.png AtticusPuppers.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in UGAMH 30.png Pteresa by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcihej9.jpg Bendy-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-29.1.jpg Tumblr ox9g0s1aQu1vb6k7ko3 250.jpg King Chad.png Nostrilla-dupont-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-5.jpg S1E18B Zombie Bran commerical.png Coco Hector render.png Bad Newt from Pirate Express.png Purrlance.png Horror of our love human bill cipher x reader by entirelybonkers-dauqoft.png Human Demongo.png Magnifo-mixels-7.63.jpg Katherine-Alice From Welcome to the Wayne.png Dennis pfp.png Principal from Star vs. The Forces of Evil.png Jeff Underfist.png David-wander-over-yonder-4.53.jpg Pird.png Janice-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.8.jpg Hayseed-turnip-truck-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-1.37.jpg Fairy-geek-1-the-fairly-oddparents-in-wishology-75.4.jpg Agent marc agent xero s boyfriend by skeletonguard90210-dc7vaak.png 4326f97181e13f6abbb00499a5a21d5e.png Tumblr Ibuk2qDHdS1qdiagho1 400.jpg Girl Wander 31d.png Equestria Girl Razmo.png Dippie pines r63 dipper pines by canterlotian-d83isr3.png Mrs. Coconuts.png Little-girl-the-loud-house-88.2.jpg Ketta-breadwinners-0.93.jpg Carnelian-steven-universe-55.5.jpg Skinny-steven-universe-universe-93.9.jpg S2E40 Lady Avarius pleased to see Queen Moon.png Marci-mcfist-randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-5.76.jpg Shandra-jimenez-gravity-falls-36.jpg Enids Bads Day 19.png Olga - Hey Arnold.jpg Scotsman-1-main.jpg Tumblr nsmhy5QwQu1utq9oyo1500.png S1e6a Lord of Illumination introducing himself.jpg Finders Keepers.png Rhombulus profile.png Drill-sergeant-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-0.36.jpg QheGotlt 400x400.jpg Larsbyollie.png Johnny Test Wiki - Download 9.jpg Ratchet c24th6c0.jpg Ratchet-Clank-PS4-April-20-EU.jpg S1 E22 Tyler's mom.png Jay-ten-steven-universe-0.66.jpg 1510561578010074600 73.jpg Tumblr static 6bhzmesq80sg00ccwk0s0804s.jpg Maria Rivera from El Tigre.png Denzel-crocker-the-jimmy-timmy-power-hour-2-when-nerds-collide-7.58.jpg Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy.png S1E8 Marco proud of his organization.png Grim-character-billy.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Rigby.png Mila-rolling-with-the-ronks-70.8.jpg Randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-878696l.jpg Let's see who called me.png Don Andres.png Ozzy and Strut.png Chai Raja From Chai Chai.png Mikey parents.png Cast-large-angie-59493277d3e6a-86c5a0c1b08d288c82d33c853ca476e7b69f9c02.jpg Mikey.png My redhead waifu from france by redheadxilamguy-d95epwq.jpg Parody Wiki - Tuck Carbunkle.jpg Rainbow-brite-rainbow-brite-2014-2.58.jpg Mavis 1349511521.jpg Jonathan--60.1.jpg Pauline Bell.png Screenshot 20180724 144615.png Dennis-0.png Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Wiki Timmy.png Eunice-hotel-transylvania-18.5.jpg Frankenstein--6.82.jpg Neometalv2.png Change Your Mind 1013.png Twilight Sparkle smilling warmly S6E1.png Sarah Corduroy Laugh.png S2E22A Stankco's bet.png S2E22A Temple Guard.png Fenton the Feel-Good Fox.png Mrs. Powers.png SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg SWIPE - Shadow Villain.jpg Megan-sanjay-and-craig-0.59.jpg 3594252 orig.png 26864084 1657502984316591 5203348841834741760 n.jpg S2e4 bipper saves mabel.png S2E3 Goth Star holding axe and guidebook.png Anime grim adventures of billy and mandy by fioleegirl-d6q8ts1.jpg TKO 356.png Evil Yumi.png Anti Fairy Wiki - Evil Poof.jpg Evil Wiki - Vicky.jpg Dark laser 4.jpg Voice Casts * Jason Ritter as Dipper Loud * Moe Hornsby as Xero Loud * Eden Sher as Star Loud * Greg Eagles as Grim Loud * Jack McBrayer as Wander Loud * Courtenay Taylor as Ko Loud * Greg DeLisle as Yumi Loud * Dana Steingold as Saraline Loud * Billy Lopez as Olly Loud * Tom Kenny as Razmo Loud * Tara Strong as Poof Loud * Catherine Taber as Marina Loud * Alessandro Juliani as Armando Loud * James Higuchi as Newt McBride * Nathan Carlos as Migmar Migmar Grouse * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Santiago * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Santiago * Liev Schreiber as Storm King Flip * Paul Rugg as Starchbottom McBride * Francis de Lancie as Discord McBride * Tom Kane as Utonium/Herriman Loud * Grey DeLisle as Frankie Loud Seasons Season 1 Disney's The Loud House 2018 Season 2.png Disney's The Loud House 2017 Recast 1.png Disney's The Loud House 2017 Recast 2.png Trailer/Transcript: * Narrator; Meet Lincoln Loud. * Dipper Pines as Lincoln Loud; Get i'll have sit my dinner in peace. * Olly Timbers as Lana Loud; Do You Say Peace. * Narrator; And is ten Siblings. * Grim Reaper as Luna Loud; Lincoln What do you tell has you have to Girlfriend. * Narrator; So times them life is massing. * Dipper Pines as Lincoln Loud; Lily were's are your diaper. * Poof as Lily Loud; Poo-Poo. * Dipper Pines as Lincoln Loud; I' find a Diaper. * Narrator; Wake up a familly. * Narrator; And do massed in around. * Ko as Lynn Loud; I Find him. * Agent Xero as Lori Loud; Who der you Bullying of Brother. * Agent Xero as Lori Loud; Holling wake it do day that. * Narrator; Disney's The Loud House Brand New Show Coming in May. * Narrator; To Disney XD. Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs